


Our Future

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peek into the two's future life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, I know it is extremely short. I'll try to lengthen it bit by bit.

A small lump moved under the covers, until a head of slate blue peeked out. A rumbling purr escaped from the young male's lips as he stretched out his tense muscles. "Gotcha." He smiled sleepily as he curled his arms around the smiling raven, snuggling into him. Sebastian pats him, slowly stroking the silky strands of hair. "Sleepyhead, time to wake up." He softly voices, yet trying not to startle his younger, sleepy counterpart.

"You know.....it's a Sunday and all......and I'm kind-ahhhhh~" the young bluenette broke off as warm hands started to knead at his shoulders gently, easing the knots out of his cramped shoulders. Small shoulders relaxed, as the careful and precise massage slowly lulled him into a dreamlike state.

Ciel smiled happily at his caring husband. They had been legally married a few years ago, and shared an apartment. Of course, Sebastian paid for most of the rent, being the sole breadwinner for their small family of two. Letting out yet another contented purr, the younger relaxed into the warmth of the other. " Five minutes?" He asks, yawning while tugging his pillow into his arms. "Fine, but you'll really have to wake up then." Michaelis tucks him back under the covers with care, before resuming his original position, Phantomhive curled against his chest.

Life is bliss.


End file.
